


A hefty toll

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [13]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But also, Button Popping, Established Relationship, Feeding, Kink Discovery, M/M, Ooooop it’s a kink fic, Stuffing, Weight Gain, can u believe, feedee jay, feeder cole, stake outs, the lengths these bois go to for their missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: The ninja have focused on a new potential bad guy, who could threaten the safety of Ninjago. Said villain also conducts group feeding sessions. Established couple Jay and Cole are sent to stake out. Whilst effective at getting info on their gradual enemy, the sessions begin to show on Jay’s waistline.





	A hefty toll

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ashamed

Things had been far too quiet in Ninjago. Someone was up to something, and that couldn’t be good. Fortunately, the ninja had already pegged a suspect - one Kyle Monaty, a businessman looking to expand his corporation. Jay had been the first to question why he in particular was a suspect.  
“Jay. We’ve got undeniable footage of him visiting Ninjago prison and conferring with some of the criminals. Businessmen are always shady, you know that.” Lloyd raises an eyebrow at him.  
“But like, I swear we’re only supposed to get involved with like, supernatural stuff. Policemen exist.”  
“I’m pretty sure Monaty researching the summoning of the Oni is marginally supernatural.”  
“Wait, what?” Jay glanced at Cole. Cole smiles warily at him. After all, the earth ninja knew full well that Jay had the occasional nightmare. They’d had their first kiss the night before Cole fell. Jay had worked tirelessly to get him back.  
It’s fine. They’d just have to be more careful this time.  
“It’s not like we can do anything though. He’s rich, he can buy his way out of allegations.”  
“That’s why we need to stake out.”  
Cole folded his arms.  
“Yeah sure, a really high up business guy will just let us watch him. Bodyguards exist. And they have guns.”  
“Say there’s an event, weekly, that he leads privately. A little secret he has, no bodyguards.”  
“Could’ve fucking begun with that. When are we going?”  
Zane pulled a face.  
“It’s a couples event. And we’re unsure what it entails specifically. All we know is from various anonymous sources, and they refuse to specify what happens there.”  
“Jay and I are your guinea pigs?”  
“Guys. We need to have tabs on him. And I don’t fancy faking a relationship. What if you have to kiss?”  
Cole bit his lip. He sent a look Jay’s way.  
The lightning ninja nodded slightly.  
“Fine. But are you sure there’s no fucking details? Because all this secrecy makes me think this a weird, group kinky thing. And I’d like to be at least a little prepared.”  
Zane shrugged at him.  
“I’ve told you everything I’ve found out.”  
Jay grunted.

In Jay’s humble opinion, hosting a probably-kinky event on a Monday was probably the worst day to do so. There’s a whole week, and you pick the universally acknowledged shitty day?  
Maybe the kink is doing stuff everyone hates and getting some sort of awkward joy from it.  
Zane has managed to ascertain the whereabouts of the event, and Jay and Cole were in heavy disguise. They’d also covered a majority of potential things they could encounter.  
“Baby. Remember that whatever it is, we gotta pretend we’re into it. If this is some fucked up BDSM shit, we gotta act like it’s our whole life.”  
“If it is, I’m dom, you’re sub, right?”  
“Obviously. Cole, you think I look like someone who could even pretend to dom? And, uh, what do BDSM people do? Possessiveness? That’s a thing, right? And, oh, safewords!”  
“Umm, do we establish a safeword now?”  
“Maybe? It’s something that wouldn’t come in a sexy situation, I think? So maybe Kai.”  
There was a crackle in the earpieces they were wearing.  
“What the fuck?” Came Kai’s offended tone. “I will have you know, that -”  
Some more crackles. Jay assumed Kai had had the mic taken away from him.  
“Do you guys really have to prep this much?” Lloyd sounded vaguely distressed.  
The couple had been told not to answer directly to the mic. Gotta make that natural conversation. And considering they were just talking about sex...  
“Did I remember to prep you?”  
Jay choked, as there was a loud sigh from the earpiece.  
“Yeah baby. I think you did.”  
Hey, if the ninja were gonna send them to a weird sex thing, may as well give them hell for it. Jay leaned in to Cole.  
“I think you prepped me all well and good.” His voice was sultry.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Cole was gravelly as he nipped at Jay’s ear.  
“STOP IT.” was yelled into the mic on the ninja’s side.  
Jay laughed.  
“Cole, I think it was arguably your fault for asking a question.”  
“I didn’t fucking expect this to come from a simple, valid question about how prepared you are for this.” Lloyd hissed in their ears.  
“Babe, you’re so right, I don’t know why I didn’t expect this.”  
Cole grinned as there were more yells from the ear piece.  
“By the way, remember our names? Backstories?”  
Jay nodded.  
“My name is Taylor Cruso, and I was raised Catholic, but rebelled against my father, for I fell in love with a very handsome man, you, Perry Katiy.”  
“And we are both super duper interested in this kink. Which we definitely know what it is.”  
“Yeah. We definitely know. Our safeword can be knowledge.”  
“Damn. That’s wise.”  
Jay snorted, kissing Cole’s cheek.  
“That was a stupid joke, and I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Gross. Hurry up and get where you need you be.”  
“You know, we’re probably gonna have to be super lovey dovey.”  
“Mm. Reckon it’s a sex club?”  
“Maybe.”  
“If it is, I’m turning off the communication device.” Nya grunted.  
“That’s such a shame.”

The room the couple found themselves in was relatively large. Odd, considering there was maybe only two other pairs in there, excluding Monaty and his partner. The businessman greeted them with a smile.  
“I haven’t seen you here before. Welcome.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Can I ask your names?”  
“Taylor and Perry.”  
“Which one of you is the feeder and which of you is the feedee? This is important for our distribution. Although you don’t look like either of you fit the description...”  
They hesitated. Jay didn’t miss Cole’s eye’s widen.  
“You do know what this is for, yes?”  
“Yeah - um -”  
Jay heard a whirring from his earpiece, followed by Zane’s voice.  
“Feeder/feedee dynamics - a subsection of the weight gain fetish community. As the description suggests, the feeder feeds the feeder.”  
Fuck.  
“I - um - we’re really new to this whole thing. Only recently did we figure out that we both had a thing for this. I’m, uh, I’m feedee.”  
Jay had never been more tense.  
Monaty smiled at them.  
“It’s alright. It can be hard to come to terms with loving a softer body over society’s idealisation of a toned one.” The businessman turned to Cole. “I’m sure you’re excited.”  
“Um... yeah. Can’t wait to put some meat on those bones.”  
Monaty glances at Jay’s jeans.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want to be wearing? We have spare slacks if you want some.”  
Jay couldn’t change. He was wired up of course.  
“N-no. That’s okay thank you.”  
Monaty winked at Cole.  
“I appreciate a good button popping too.”  
They were then led to their table, as Monaty waltzed to greet a pair already seated.  
Jay turned to Cole, lip bitten.  
“I-”  
“Jay. You’ve got a fast metabolism. You’ll be fine.” Lloyd sounded as if he was trying to be reassuring.  
Cole squeezed Jay’s hand.  
“It’ll be okay.”  
“Is there anything else we should know?”  
The question was directed at Zane.  
A lull.  
“Most feeder/feedee sessions involve stuffing, where the feedee usually ends up with a distended stomach.”  
“Skinny jeans was probably not a wise choice.” Jay mumbled.  
Cole kisses his cheek.  
“It’s alright. We’ll be nice and slow. Might not even end up with a full belly if we take our time.” He whispered.  
“Play up to the whole ‘oh no society says’ thing?”  
“Yeah. We’ll do that.”

The event begun with Monaty tapping the microphone, followed by long carts laden with different food pushed into the room. A buffet.  
“We finish when this is all gone.” Monaty declared.  
Jay glanced around. If there were only three couples - unless Monaty and his partner counted - that was only three people who would be eating. If the food was divided up equally between everyone...  
Jay was pretty sure he didn’t have the capacity.  
“Are there ever couples of both feedees?” Jay muttered.  
“Yes. Mutual gaining is also a subsection.”  
Zane’s words provided a bit of relief.  
So that was 3-5 people eating (still excluding Monaty. And based on his figure, no way was he gonna be participating in eating). Monaty’s partner was a broad shouldered but slender woman. Based on Monaty’s comments on Jay’s size, there was potential she would be “fed up” too.  
“Feeders, feedees - you have full range of the entire buffet. Those of you who have been here before - good to see you back again Roy and Yolande - know how this works. Both of you grab a plate a fill it, as much as you can. Return to your seats, and feed. Repeat. If the feedee’s movement becomes uncomfortable, it is your job as a feeder to cater to this. Have fun, and don’t forget - everything you eat is free. Entry fee only.”  
Jay had been questioning why people would come here. Probably because entrance was 5 bucks, but this much food would probably be 500. People liked bargains.  
“Ready, set, chow down!”  
Cole and Jay stood, armed with a plate each that was far too large, and moved to the buffet.  
Jay couldn't help but think of it like a battle.  
“You go left, I’ll do right. Easy stuff first. And, uh, grab a drink too. Reconvene at table.”  
Cole nodded, immediately following Jay’s instructions.  
Jay eyed the stretch of table in front of him. Right, right, right. Things that will be easy to swallow.  
Well, not rolls. Buttered or not, Jay always struggled to chew them.  
Right. Well, there was some macaroni. Jay knew full well that shit was filling. But so easy to eat.  
He ladled some into his plate, with intentions of small portions, but Monaty’s eyes boring into him forced him to do more.  
Jay knew full well he was expected to shove more on his plate than this.  
He glanced some more around the table.  
Sure, waffles. He made sure to dollop some syrup over them. Uhh... Jay supposed some pastries wouldn’t be too bad. Was this enough??  
Jay looked at his plate. It looked full. But he knew he could shove more onto it.  
One more thing. Jay looked around. Cookies! Jay could appreciate a good cookie. Although after all this food, he doubted it.  
Jay didn’t know why he’d thought that maybe there would be healthy drink options. Of course not. This whole fucking thing wanted him to be fat. Resigned, Jay grabbed a bottle of lemonade. He’d need something to wash everything down.  
Jay returned to his seat, before remembering they needed to keep tabs on Monaty. He was running through positions that would give both him and Cole a view of what he was doing.  
Side on. That would probably be easiest.  
Jay settled.  
“Jay. You okay?” Kai’s concerned voice clipped through.  
“I’m fine.” Jay covered his mouth with his hand as he replied. He wasn’t supposed to start until Cole returns, right?  
Yeah. Jay glanced at another person waiting. Nothing to do until Cole gets back.  
“You might only have to do this once.”  
“Might?” Jay was incredulous.  
“Well yeah. Stake outs can last a while. If he doesn’t do anything that we can prove is shady, it’s not like we can just stop.”  
“Fucking hell.”  
“It’ll be fine. Just keep an eye and an ear out.”  
Jay sighed, and ran a hand across his abs. May as well say goodbye.  
Cole returned.  
“I wasn’t sure how much I was supposed to bring.”  
Jay eyed the platter. More of a food mountain, really.  
“Jesus. Okay. How does this work?”  
“Before anything happens, because I know how your brain is sometimes-” Cole squeezes Jay’s hands, “I love you. And I will always be attracted to you. Okay?”  
Jay nodded. “Okay. I love you too.”  
Monaty approached then.  
“I think you might want to be closer together. Taylor, was it? If you shift closer to Perry, and then - yeah, yeah, like that! Some people find laps or straddling work well too.”  
He swept off again. Sure, this position meant it would be a lot easier for Cole to feed him. On the other hand, much much harder to keep an eye on businessman.  
“Eyeline’s been obscured.” Jay muttered.  
“No way you can move?”  
“Unless you want to give us up, no.”  
“Hang on. Jay, come here.” Cole patted his lap. “Can you see better?”  
“Yeah. But if I’m gonna end up stuffed... this is gonna be uncomfortable. For you.”  
“That’s okay. You’re the one that’s sacrificing the most for this mission. What do we think guys? If Jay has eyes on and I don’t?”  
“Better than nothing.”  
“Thought so.” Cole tilted his head up at Jay, who was shifting his straddle constantly. “Hey. Relax. It’s okay. What first?”  
Jay breathed out slowly.  
“You’re the feeder. I think that’s your choice. I trust you.”  
Cole nodded, stabbing a fork into some macaroni.  
“Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
Cole lifted the fork to Jay’s mouth.  
The lightning ninja wasn’t gonna lie. It tasted good. He chewed slowly.  
“If the event finishes when food is finished... do we take our sweet time? Keep Monaty here for longer.”  
“That’s your call.” Lloyd sounded mildly concerned. “I - we’ll try get this shit over with as quick as we can.”  
Cole hummed in response, loading up the fork again, pushing it against Jay’s lips.  
“Slow down.” Jay grunted, swallowing thickly.  
“Sorry.”

Macaroni finished, probably a sizeable amount to be considered a proper dinner, Cole moved on to something he’d selected. Of all things, a roll.  
“Really?”  
“I thought you liked..?”  
“I said things easy to swallow and chew, not things I liked.”  
“Oh.” Cole glances at it. “Do I put it back?”  
“No. Just...” Jay twisted to look at the platter. “You only grabbed one, right?”  
“Eyes, baby.” Cole murmured. When Jay turned back round, Cole bit his lip. “More like three.”  
“Fuck. Okay. Fine.” Jay opened his mouth slightly.  
Cole pushes the roll to his lips, Jay tearing off a piece.  
Monaty was approaching. Jay quickly dipped his eyes back down, matching Cole’s gaze. Upon inspection, Cole looked kind of starry-eyed.  
Jay raised a brow, and Cole flushed.  
“I just like you in my lap.”  
Jay nodded slowly, leaning forward and ripping a larger piece from the roll, eyes locked onto Cole’s as he chewed. Slowly, vigorously.  
Was it the light, or were Cole’s cheeks slightly pink?  
Electing to ignore it for now, Jay realises Monaty was standing over them, watching.  
“How are we finding it boys?”  
Jay was about to swallow when he found Cole stuffing another piece of roll into his mouth. Right. Something was up with Cole.  
“We’re good. If we don’t finish, what happens?”  
Jay would very much have liked to participate in the conversation, but every time he finished a mouthful, Cole shoved another piece in.  
“That’s not an option, I’m afraid. If one couple doesn’t finish their designated amount at the same time as others, they must stay until they do. This was in the contract. You signed it, right?”  
“Oh! Uh, we didn’t get round to even looking at it yet,” Cole glanced at the papers they’d been given. “I guess we were a little too excited. Right babe?”  
Unable to talk, Jay just gave a very muffled “uh huh”, before continuing his rigorous chewing.  
“Take your time boys. Newcomers tend to leave later than those more experienced. Don’t fret about it.”  
Monaty drifted away, and Jay was finally able to swallow without more food brought to his mouth.  
“Oh, I can talk now?”  
“I don’t know how this is supposed to work Jay. As far as I know, your mouth might have to be full constantly. I don’t know Jay. I don’t want to fuck this up.”  
Jay shifted slightly, the movement causing a discomfort. Sure, Jay wasn’t full. But he usually kept his portions trim; no way was his body used to this much all at once.  
“At least talk to me. I don’t like all this silence.”  
“I am talking to you. And hey, you finished the rolls!”  
“Huh? I did?”  
“Mhm! Fancy some pastries next?”  
“Uhh, sure.”  
When did Jay finish them? He could’ve sworn he was still on his first... Jay glanced downwards. Actually, yeah. His waistband was pinching. Not that much. Just minutely. But it was pinching.  
Jay opened up as Cole brought a small pastry to his mouth. It was sugary. Didn’t taste half bad.  
Cole hesitated, as though he was about to say something.  
Jay tipped his head in way of asking.  
“We’ve been together a while now.”  
Jay nodded, and swallowed, and found another pastry in his mouth. He made a heart sign with his hands. If he couldn’t say “yeah it’s been really great and I love you so much” he could at least signal it.  
Cole smiles at the gesture.  
“I love you. A lot. And, I’ve been thinking.”  
Jay nodded again, raising Cole’s chin with a finger, in lieu of questioning.  
“I think we should live together. Like, just us. Maybe in an apartment. Not far from the doj- from work.”  
Cole seemed to wait for a reply before remembering it wouldn’t come.  
“I... would you be down? To live as a couple? Together? And obviously, we’d have to worry less about making noise when we sleep together, and we could have mini date nights and I could kiss you anywhere I wanted and it would be - it would nice. If we could do that.”  
Jay’s eyes were wide. He nodded vigorously, swallowing thickly after seeing Cole didn’t seem to have something else lined up, and kissed Cole deeply.  
“I would love to. You’re so sweet.”  
Cole brightened.  
“For real? You wanna live with me?”  
“Of course. I love you.”  
Cole beamed, caressing Jay’s cheek.  
“I love you.”  
After seeming to haven forgotten where they were and what was happening, Jay and Cole nuzzled together, pressing soft lips together, hands running through hair.  
It was Kai’s cough of “mission” that brought them back to their senses.  
Cole fumbled around the plate, picking up the syrup coated waffle with his hands, and holding it to Jay’s face.  
Jay licked the syrup falling down Cole’s fingers before taking a bite of the treat.  
“Don’t be coy. It’s distracting.”  
Jay wiggles his eyebrows in response, before stretching out.  
His brow immediately furrowed, one hand diving down to poke at his stomach.  
There was a tiny swell. Hardly anything. But clearly enough to distract Jay from watching Monaty.  
“You okay?” Cole mumbled.  
Jay shrugged, picking up Cole’s hand and pressing it against his flat stomach.  
It was hard.  
“We gotta keep going sweetie...”  
Jay nodded with a grunt, moving to unbutton his jeans. He then remembered what Monaty had said about button popping. If that was a supposed part of the kink, he’d have leave it, wouldn’t he?  
Discomfort steadily building, increased by the knowledge that the only way to get some relief from his jeans’ tight squeeze was to fill himself up some more, Jay raised his eyes again.  
He glances about. But no sign of the businessman.  
Jay turned his head to the left, wondering if Monaty was leering over them again.  
But he wasn’t.  
Jay was distressed now. He’d lost sight of the target because he’d been distracted by a waistband a lil too tight. He was fucking up the mission.  
A surveillance showed the woman - still slender - was up on the podium. Monaty nowhere in sight.  
Jay nudged Cole with his knee, looking guilty.  
“J- Taylor? What’s up?”  
Jay signalled with his eyes.  
“Oh. Shit. Lost sight.” Cole muttered.  
“What? How?”  
“Distracted.” Jay mumbled through the food.  
“Jay. You literally had two jobs. Eat and watch. Those aren’t hard.”  
“Leave off. I’d like to see you try do this.” Cole grunted.  
As if summoned by the conversation, Monaty reappeared in the room, making a beeline for Jay and Cole.  
Jay kneed Cole hard to alert him, grabbing a cookie himself and stuffing it in his mouth.  
“Oh! Mr Monaty. What can we do for you?” Cole picked up another cookie, bringing it to Jay’s lips.  
“I just wanted to check up on your progress. How are both finding it?”  
“Tasty.” Jay spoke through his chewing.  
“It’s good. It’s fun.”  
“Read the contract yet?”  
“No, sorry. Taylor’s been keeping me busy and distracted.”  
Jay grinded to demonstrate. Clearly Cole had not been expecting this.  
“Gah! Baby, not in front of him.” Cole’s voice turned sultry. “Later...”  
They should win an Oscar for this performance.  
“If you could read the contract before you come again, that would be great.”  
“I haven’t even come once.” Jay put on his best sexy pout.  
And then Cole hooked a thumb inside Jay’s waistband.  
Cole looked like he was thinking carefully about what was best to say.  
“You can only come when I say you’re big enough.”  
Jay bit his lip and raises a brow.  
Cole was really doing the part now, huh?  
Well fine. Jay can act too.  
Slowly, Jay grabbed all ten remaining cookies. And gradually stuffed them in his mouth, and spoke through chews, voice thick.  
“How big do you want me, tough guy?”  
Cole hesitates.  
C’mon Hence. Channel your inner actor.  
Cole leaned forward.  
“Burst these seams and maybe we’ll see how cocky you feel then.”  
Jay flushed. He hadn’t expected that. He nodded slowly, and twisted round to the plates. Wait... they were empty? No way had he eaten all of it...  
“Looks like you need to refill.” Monaty left them after that sentence.  
Jay went red. He’d forgotten that someone had been standing there. Although that is why they were dirty talking once the first place. Right? Yeah. They were so fucking good at acting.

Jay found it much harder than he thought he would to get up again and revisit the buffet. He was getting fuller. And more uncomfortable. He was ignoring the slight pleasure that came from all this. It was just acting. It had put him in the mood.  
“Hey. What the fuck was that?” Kai snorted down the mic. “Are you guys actually into this?”  
“It’s called acting, dumbass.” Jay muttered. He didn’t miss the fact that Cole hadn’t replied.  
Jay had figured out where Monaty had gone. He’d mentioned distribution, and finishing designated sizes. Sure enough, there were now labels on different foods.  
Only grabbing shit that said “Taylor and Perry” now.  
There was an amalgamation of different food types. Breakfast, lunch and dinner seemed to collide, Jay’s plate featuring a couple of pancakes next to a burger, complemented by a PBJ sandwich. There was still the soda waiting for him at the table, so no new drink needed.

And the whole thing repeated all over again. And again. And again. It was after they had to get up the fourth time, and Jay had bitten into some fries that he relaxed his body. He’d been tensing and tensing before realising that it was harder to eat like that.  
It had been the wrong move.  
The moment Jay let his shoulders drop, there was a slightly audible ‘ping!’, followed by Jay’s distended stomach pooling in his lap. The waistband relaxed slightly, but Jay had gone back to tensing immediately.  
Fucking hell.  
“Hng.” He mumbled through the bite.  
Cole had caught the button, and was staring at it.  
“Woah. You okay?”  
Jay nodded, but grabbed at Cole’s hand.  
‘Please don’t stop being attracted to me.’ was all his eyes could scream.  
Cole kisses his full cheeks.  
“It’s alright. It’s okay. Based on the amount of food left, I’d say only one more round up. Yeah?”  
Jay nodded. But that sounded like way too much.  
He was already far, far too stuffed. He didn’t know how he was supposed to move. He didn’t know if he would ever feel hungry again. He doubted it. He’s had so much to eat.  
“Drink?” Jay rasped.  
Cole nodded, picking up the second bottle of their time there, bringing it to Jay’s lips.  
“Does it hurt?” Cole mumbles quietly.  
Jay nodded. It did. It really fucking did.  
Cole placed a calloused hand on Jay’s stomach. Immediately, Jay hunched his shoulders, batting Cole’s hand away.  
‘Don’t.’  
Cole shook his head in return, hand resuming its place. Jay looked upset.  
Cole gently removes the bottle from Jay’s lips.  
“You eat, I’ll massage.”  
“I - you don’t have to - it’s ugly, I-”  
“Shh. No part of you could ever be ugly. I want to help. Yeah?”  
Jay bit his lip, but allowed Cole to lift up his shirt slightly, before taking a fistful of chocolates.  
Cole pressed his hands into Jay.  
The relaxation in Jay’s shoulders said a lot.  
Cole continued, placing small kisses and quiet affections on Jay’s cheeks.  
Cole knew Jay got insecure. They’d been dating long enough. Jay was slightly flattered Cole was being so careful about assuring him with his intimacy.  
The way Cole’s hand were kneading into Jay’s stomach though...  
It was the beginning of a thought that maybe Cole wasn’t so new to this. He knew exactly what to do with his hands, which areas to do. Upon reflection, Cole seemed to know exactly what to do here in general. He knew what food to get, that when Monaty passed by, there was no arguing that Jay was being stuffed. The rolls had ensured that. Cole had initiated any and all dirty talk when he felt like they had to. Cole hadn’t been the one to need clarifications on what feederism was. Cole had been almost confident in what he needed to do.  
The more Jay thought about it, as he munched on the chocolate, the more convinced he became that this wasn’t the first time Cole had been in this situation. Jay glanced at Cole, who was focused on pawing Jay’s overworked belly.  
Almost ravishing it.  
Jay nearly choked on the chocolate.  
Cole has a feeding kink. And he didn’t tell Jay. And he’s probably having a great time right now.  
The flush on Cole’s cheeks wasn’t the light. Cole was into this. Did Cole know what this was going to be? Has Cole been waiting to stuff food into Jay the entirety of their relationship?  
Jay didn’t know if he wanted those answers. He didn’t know how he felt about the fact that Cole wanted him big and fat. He didn’t know how he felt about Cole liking this.  
You’re nearly done Jay. Nearly done. Just finish off the next round, and you can get out of here.  
He was probably overthinking it. Cole just wanted to make sure their cover wasn’t blown, and make sure Jay was comfortable. That’s all this was.  
But once the possibility of Cole deliberately choosing food that would cause Jay’s stomach to blow up most entered his head, it was lodged there.  
The plate was empty. He swallowed his mouthful.  
“I think it’s our last round.”  
Cole looked up, and glanced at the plates, and nodded.  
“It’ll be over soon.” Cole squeezed his hand before glancing at Jay. “You need to get off my lap.”  
“Huh? Oh, right!” Jay slowly wriggled out Cole’s lap, faced with a new challenge. He could barely fucking move. He exhaled slowly, prodding his too-full belly.  
“Do you want me to get it?”  
Jay nodded, defeated. He was exhausted, and all he’d done was shovel food into his mouth.  
“Alright. Wait here.”  
Cole got up, and lifted both plates, sauntering to the buffet table, now almost entirely cleared of food. Jay glanced around at some of the others seated. All stretching out with stuffed guts.  
He made eye contact with Monaty, who smiled at him. He smiled as best as he could back. Even shifting was puffing him out.

Jay tried to eat the remaining food as fast as he could. Although, in his state right now, that was barely anything.  
Cole was encouraging him with little kisses and whispers, which did no help in convincing Jay that his boyfriend might have a feeding fetish.  
After what felt like hours, Jay managed to swallow his last bite, a bit of pizza. His stomach groaned.  
Monaty swooped upon them.  
“It seems you’ve finished. What did you think of your first feeding experience?”  
“Filling.” Jay mumbled.  
Cole nodded in agreement.  
“Will you be returning?”  
“Probably.” Jay was more than bitter about that.  
“In that case, we have a new measurement system - it keeps track of the stomach’s circumference so you can see how much you progress as weeks go by. Let’s try it out, shall we?”  
Jay nodded, tired, knowing full well that Monaty wouldn’t let them go with out it.  
With Cole’s assistance, Jay shuffled to the bench, where a long tape measure was coiled.  
“The honours are all yours,” Monaty offered Cole the tape.  
Jay noticed the lack of hesitation as Cole wrapped around his belly.  
He didn’t give a fuck about the mumbled “sorry” in his ear.  
This was Cole’s kink. Cole liked this. This wasn’t the first time Cole has fed someone and measured them. And he didn’t even have the audacity to admit to Jay. It made him angry, and upset, and he wanted to scream and shout at Cole, but not here, not now, he was too tired, they were in public, undercover.  
But when they get home? Jay wants answers.  
Jay ignored as Cole read from the tape measure. Jay ignored Monaty repeating “42?” with an almost gleeful voice. Jay ignored as they were ushered out, and Jay ignored the ninja speaking through their earpieces. He wanted to go home.

Earpieces off. And in Jay’s room they went, Jay forced to waddle as the ninja winced at his angry glare.  
Jay laid on his bed, glowering up at Cole after he’d locked the door.  
Cole didn’t seem to notice.  
“You alright? That was a lot of food.”  
“I noticed.” Jay snapped.  
Cole held his hands up.  
“Woah! Jeez, sorry for mentioning it. I - are you alright?”  
Jay folded his arms.  
“No.”  
“Babe I’m telling you, a little extra weight isn’t gonna make me less attracted to you.”  
“I know. I think it’s rather the opposite.”  
Cole froze.  
“W-what?”  
“You like it.”  
“I - that’s - I don’t not like it - Jay? What’s happening?”  
“You’ve done it before.”  
Cole went bright red.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve stuffed someone before. You have the kink.”  
“That’s - Jay, you’re being ridiculous - there’s no-”  
“So you can look me in the eyes and tell me you have never done that before? Never fed someone to the point they can barely move?”  
Cole didn’t make eye contact.  
“Jay - that’s - I never... not with you, I couldn’t with you, you’re too good - I didn’t, I don’t want to mess this up, I don’t, I love you, I love you so much, I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you - you’d leave me, you’re gonna leave me aren’t you? I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
“You ever imagined it? With me?”  
“All the time. All the time. It would be so different with you. I’ve never been in love with someone who let me do that, but I’m so fucking in love with you, and it drives me crazy. I couldn’t tell you about it. I care about you too much.”  
“You force it on the people you did it with?”  
“No. There’s a website.”  
“Did you know that this was what it was gonna be?”  
“No. I swear to you, I didn’t.”  
Jay was scared of the next question.  
“You ever fed someone since we started our relationship? Excluding today.”  
“No. I wouldn’t. The idea of feeding anyone else - I don’t like it. You’ve fucked me up Jay. You know that? I don’t usually like skinny guys. But you’re you, and you drive me wild.”  
“Would you ever have told me?”  
Cole hesitates.  
“I don’t know. I’m scared. I’m scared this conversation is gonna end with me being single again. I’m scared I’m gonna lose you. Because you think it’s gross.”  
“I mean, if people consent, do whatever you want, yknow?”  
“But you didn’t. Not really. Undercover doesn’t count. And I’m sorry.”  
“Does this turn you on?” Jay gestured at his globed stomach.  
Cole nodded slowly.  
“You want to do it again.”  
Cole nodded again.  
“I’m mad at you.”  
“Sorry. I’m sorry. We don’t have to - we can tell them that we don’t want to go back, ever again. I’m so fucking sorry.”  
“I’m mad at you for not telling me.”  
“Sorry. I was scared. So scared. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
“You turned your back on a fetish for me.”  
“Mhm. It won’t go away, I’ve tried to make it go away, but I won’t ever talk to you about it, I promise, if you don’t want me to.”  
“What is it?”  
“Huh?”  
“What is it that makes you so... worked up?”  
“I don’t know how to describe it. It means I’m looking after someone. And that someone is indulging, for me, and I get to watch them grow, and that sounds gross, and I’m sorry.”  
Jay was quiet.  
“I want to be angry at you.”  
“I deserve it. Be angry. It’s okay. But we can work this out. I’ll - I won’t even go near you when you eat, if that’s what you want.”  
“I’m not angry.”  
“You’re not?”  
“I’m upset that you didn’t tell me. I know why you didn’t. You’ve said that. But I thought you would be able to trust me with something like this. That’s what our relationship is built on.”  
“I do trust you. I do. It’s myself I don’t trust. I’m scared that I’ll say something wrong. Just because I trust you doesn’t mean I can’t upset you.”  
“What do you do? After the feeding?”  
“Uhhh, it depends. Sometimes sex. Sometimes cuddles. Sometimes a conversation. Sometimes you just part ways.”  
“What do you want to do with me?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You’ve fed me. Now what?”  
“We - that’s up to you. I - do you want to part ways? Because I understand, I do, just let me, uh-”  
“Cole. I love you. And I’m not gonna pretend I understand this. But I’m willing to give it a try. I just need you to understand that I don’t like the fact you hid it from me.”  
Cole’s jaw dropped.  
“But... we can’t.”  
“We can’t?”  
“I - ninja team - fighting, and being bigger? Jay that’s - how would we explain? I don’t want them knowing. I - this is between us? Just us?”  
“Yeah. Just us. And they're the ones sending us undercover to do this. It’s not our faults if my appetite increases.”  
Cole stares at Jay.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. But... take it slow. Please. I feel like these once a week things are already gonna fuck with me. Maybe Fridays if you really feel like you want to do it again.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah. Go for it.”  
“Let me know the second you want to stop. And you really don’t have to do this, if you’ve don't want to.”  
“I know. Come cuddle.”

The conversation they’d had seemed to have increased Cole’s sex drive exponentially.  
Every moment he had, he would be running hands all over Jay’s body, with “I love you”s and “thank you”s galore. The stuffing session had not been without its effects. Jay knew full well that he wasn’t gonna stay distended, but it was still weird waking up to a normal stomach. Albeit, rather noticeably missing previously well defined abs, replacing them with a soft tum. Cole had stroked the belly, fingers trailing over it gently, admiring the minuscule change.  
Of course, as far as the other ninja were concerned, Jay didn’t look as though the stuffing had had any effect on him.  
“Morning...” Kai had muttered over his coffee.  
“Woah, Jay, you haven’t changed, like, at all?”  
“As far as you’re concerned, no, you’re not gonna be seeing any change so far.”  
“There is something?”  
“None of your fucking business. Are we doing it again next week?”  
“I reckon you’re gonna have to.”  
Jay grunted, and poured himself some cereal. Was he really hungry? No. Not once they slightest. Had he told Cole he’d indulge the kink a little? Yes. So hungry or not, he was gonna have his three meals. And maybe some snacks, depending on how he feels.  
“I would’ve thought you’d still be full from last night?”  
Jay shrugged at Zane.  
“Your stomach’s contents are still full.”  
“My money’s on Monaty expecting at least a little noticeable weight gain. So, I’m doing my best to stick to our cover of ‘couple who are new to a kink and get a lil too excited.’”  
“Jay, are you sure you don’t mind this?”  
“It’s whatever. If we’ve started, may as well go all they way.”  
Sensei nodded.  
“Jay’s right. If we want the cover to be even somewhat effective, we have to convince Monaty that this is something they’ve been doing outside of sessions as well.”  
“So Jay has to put on weight.” Kai grinned at lightning. “Have fun with that.”  
“You’re just upset that I’ll be chubby and still hotter than you.”  
Kai feigned offence.  
“Does Cole have to practice too?”  
“Uhh... should I?”  
“I mean, if I’m gonna get fat, I’d at least like the reassurance that you’ll still be attracted to me.”  
Code for: Cole, you should feed me because this is your kink, and I don’t want to get fat by myself.  
Lloyd shrugged.  
“Why not. We can’t ever see what goes on in there, so you guys will know best.”  
Cole nodded slowly.  
“I’d at least like to get some push ups in. I don’t wanna be chunky and weak. Can’t very well fight if I haven’t worked on my strength.”  
Cole nodded again.

It was weird, doing this behind closed doors, with the team under the assumption that it was all for cover, but both Jay and Cole knowing that it really wasn’t.  
Conveniently, the ninja had just started a diet, going through all the food that was now forbidden. They would throw it away, but why waste food if there was someone deliberately set out to eat like shit for a while? So they’d laden Jay and Cole with all their junk food, and called it a day.  
Jay glanced at the pile. More like a mountain.  
“I don’t know if - not in one go.”  
“Of course. Only as much as you want.”  
“How big - how big is too big?”  
“No such thing.”  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“Remember, tell me to stop whenever. In a minute, in an hour, in a week - up to you.”  
Jay nodded. He was in solely his underwear and it was slightly strange being next to naked in front of fully clothed Cole. Was it kind of like a power trip?  
“I don’t like - could you take your clothes off?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, sure! Wanna get started while I do that?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
Cole passed Jay a tray of cookies.  
“It’s up to you sweetheart.”  
Cole stripped in front of Jay, and it made the lightning ninja feel strange. He hadn’t been this unsure about a sex situation since they’d started dating. And that was over a year ago now.  
It was both frightening and kind of exciting how nervous he was about this. The more he thought about it, the Moreno he realised this is exactly how he felt about their first couple of dates.  
“It feels new again.” Jay mumbled, taking a bite out of a cookie.  
“Huh?” Cole tossed his clothes to the side, sitting next to Jay.  
“Like the beginning. Of us.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“I don’t think so. Just different.” Jay was quiet. “Nervous.”  
“I’m telling you. You don’t have to do this.”  
“What if you don’t like it? When it’s me.”  
“If yesterday was anything to go by... I have never found anything more attractive.”  
Jay nodded taking another slow bite.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Are you?”  
Jay finished the cookie.  
“I think so.”  
Cole hesitated.  
“I don’t want - not unless you’re completely sure.”  
Jay flushed, taking another cookie. He wondered if Cole had ever been this considerate with someone he’d fed before.  
Jay didn’t like the idea of Cole feeding anyone else. Cole was his boyfriend.  
“You ever this nice with people you fed?”  
“I don’t know how to answer that.”  
“Say there’s someone else you get attracted to. You talk, and they have your kink too, they wanna get big. You’re as attracted to them as you are to me. You’d leave me, wouldn’t you?”  
“I’m a loyal person. I wouldn’t break up with you just because someone might enjoy my kink.”  
“What if we weren’t dating in the situation? We have a will-they-won’t-they and you have a thing for the other person as well. I doubt you’d hesitate then.”  
“I don’t like where this is going. Jay I love you. Slim or stocky, you’re great.”  
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Because you know that it wouldn’t be me.”  
“I don’t - Jay, please, believe me. Maybe if we had never gotten together, sure, I might chase after someone who shares my... thing. But we are together. And I’m not risking this over some stupid kink I have.”  
“I won’t either. I’m not risking the chance you won’t like me anymore.”   
Cole was about to say something, when Jay wrapped his legs around him, pulling his face closer.  
“I don’t want there to ever be a moment where I’m not full, ever again. You’ll feed me up, won’t you Cole? Make sure I never ever go hungry?”  
Cole looked flustered.  
“How are you - you’re so good at this.”  
“And what are you gonna do about it?”  
“Stuff you. Stuff you until you can’t fucking move. And then you’ll beg for me. You can beg me to relieve you of your discomfort. But I won’t. Not until I say you’re big enough. You won’t even be allowed to kiss me unless you have food in your mouth. You’ll eat and eat until I let you stop. Get ready loverboy. This is my territory now.” Cole then followed this up with “I love you, tell me stop whenever you want.”  
Jay was reeling. Sure, Cole could talk dirty. But never that intense. Never.  
God, if Cole kept that up... Jay would eat as much as Cole wanted him to.  
The excitement was overwhelming. Jay shot sparks across the room unintentionally. Cole grinned at him, carrying over some muffins.  
“Someone’s getting a little worked up.”  
Jay opened his mouth immediately.  
Did he also have this kink??  
Jay chewed slowly.  
If Cole kept that up... yeah he definitely did. He’d want to be stuffed everyday if it meant Cole would talk to him like that.

Stuffed everyday he was. Jay doubted he’d ever be hungry again. And it showed. It really showed.  
His cheeks had softened, his thighs thickening ever so slightly, and a small roll of fat coated his stomach. Cole loved it. And because Cole loves it, Jay was starting to really like this too.  
He would eat and eat and eat if it meant Cole never taking his eyes off him.  
Monaty didn’t comment when they showed up the next week. Or the next, or the next. But the glint in his eyes was everything they needed to know.  
The ninja were not so subtly dropping hints that maybe Jay was going “to extreme lengths” for this mission.  
“Hey, uh, Jay? You know you don’t have to go... this far.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Jay feigned ignorance every single time his weight was brought up.  
“You know... this?” Lloyd gestured vaguely at Jay.  
“Cole? What are they talking about?”  
“I don’t know. I can see nothing wrong.”  
After having a variation of this go down multiple times, it appeared the other ninja had given up.  
Jay knew they’d expect him to lose it once this was all over.  
Not fucking likely. Cole had never been so horny. Jay was gonna milk this.

Three months. Three months of constant feeding before they caught Monaty red handed trying to begin another march of the Oni. Those three months had been deadly to any potential Jay had to want to slim down again.  
Cole feeding him was sexy. Cole ravishing his growing stomach was sexy.  
Jay was finding putting on weight... kind of sexy.  
Cole has definitely gotten to him.  
It was when they returned to the dojo and Lloyd brought it up that Jay really had to think about it.  
“So uh, lots of training on the schedule for you, huh Jay?”  
Cole had looked. A glance that said ‘I would miss the chub but if thats what you want to do.’  
Jay tilted his head at Lloyd.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Jay. You must have put on at least thirty pounds. Look at you.”  
“Back off Lloyd.” Cole snarled. “Jay’s weight has nothing to do with you.”  
Lloyd opened his mouth to reply, before Kai cut in.  
“Holy fucking shit. Ha! Oh my god...”  
Jay raised an eyebrow.  
“You guys actually have the fucking kink. Don’t you?”  
Jay felt his face burn and stared at Cole, who had also gone bright red.  
Ah. That was an answer enough for the ninja.  
“Pfft. Oh my god. No fucking wonder you were so insistent on ‘practicing’. You guys are actually into it!”  
Jay folded his arms.  
“You would be too if you had been there.”  
“It was an- uh- erotic atmosphere. It was hard to...”  
“Not the only thing that was hard!” Kai was absolutely losing his shit.  
“You guys... are for real into that?” Lloyd has wide eyes.  
They didn’t answer.  
“Oh Jesus. Uhh, I - really? I’m not getting involved with this - uh.”  
More teasing. But at least now that they knew, there would be no more interrogation over Jay’s weight.

One year of consistently being overfed has of course filled Jay out. If someone had glanced at him, no way would they guess he’d been fit 12 months prior. Jay wouldn’t have cared to tell them anyway.  
He has a fiancé who is looking after him, and that’s enough as far as Jay is concerned.  
Even if said fiancé wants him to put on another 100 pounds, on top of the 100 he’s already gained.  
Well, what feeder wants, feeder gets.  
Jay chewed thoughtfully on macaroni, the food that has started this journey off.  
If Cole wants him big, Cole will get him big.  
And that’s okay. Fat and happy is a phrase for a reason. Jay’s fulfilling it nicely.


End file.
